


Howl

by Pink__Ink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 我看见这一代最杰出的头脑毁于疯狂，食不果腹，衣不蔽体
Kudos: 12





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> 倒数第二段是婪婪小天才写的！

Tony坐在靠窗的座位上，快餐店里暖和而明亮的灯光大概让他的自尊心解冻了：他为周围人投来的嫌恶目光而感到刺痛，羞愧难当甚至想要把头埋进眼前的包装纸中，这种感觉许久没有出现过了，但Tony情愿永久失去它。他知道那些目光是因为什么，也知道自己现在看起来是什么样子，衣服磨损，露出来的皮肤上面淤青与红痕交叠着，脖颈上尽是半褪或是崭新的性爱的痕迹，明明白白地昭示出他是哪一种人。

时至如今他只能学着不去在乎了，他也早该习惯了不是吗，于是他继续狼吞虎咽地吃着手中的汉堡，他过去喜欢吃这个，只是作为一种廉价的消遣而如今它已经成为某种可望不可及的奢侈——Tony现在是不会主动给自己买这个的，那是他对面的男人买给他的。那个男人是这段时间以来第一个不带欲望接近他的人，片刻之前他站在自己惯常的角落里，垂着头，半边身子缩进阴影以掩饰神曲的颤抖，他能通过地上投下的影子察觉出有人站到了自己身前，于是他强迫自己做好准备，抬起头，却听到了意料之外的问话：“我能请你吃顿饭吗（Can I buy you a meal）？”

不能。Tony几乎就要把这个词说出来了，但口舌似乎已经遗忘了这个词语该如何发音，以至于它只是打转了几圈，最终被Tony吞落回喉咙。没有人会对一个婊子这么说，这听起来荒唐且可笑，Tony不想把时间浪费在这种无意义的对话上面，但是他呼吸的哪一秒钟不是在浪费呢？

“你想要什么？”听到自己的声音，Tony才意识到他说得如此生硬冰冷，那是一种保护性的警惕，时刻提防着陌生人的善意，因为这个年代早已不存在这种东西。

“别紧张，”男人摊开双手，做了一个安抚性的动作，“只是想和你谈谈话，听听你的故事，可以吗？”

街头采访，社会特殊群体调查。Tony一瞬间就明白了来人的意图，他当然擅长接受采访，无数记者长枪短炮拥着他，他只要在镜头前站定，口若悬河地说上那么两句，明天新闻的头条就有了。那从来不会像现在这样，为了换取一顿廉价的快餐，在陌生人面前痛苦地作自我剖白，揭下伤口再把沉痂双手奉赠。

男人颇有耐心地等着Tony将一个汉堡完全吞进肚中，就好像他完全知道Tony有多久没吃过真正的食物了一样，他也并不避讳，开门见山地问Tony是否是个瘾君子。

大概落到这种境地大半都和毒品或者酒精有关，Tony也不能免俗。他避重就轻地讲着自己的酗酒史，抹去亿万富翁和超级英雄的部分让他的故事支离破碎，大段大段令人生疑的空白被他以含糊其辞遮掩了过去。

他提到他在十九岁时第一次酗酒，从那时起他就应该意识到，他正在无可避免地成为他父亲那样的人，唯一的差别是他下场落魄，身无分文。而他的父亲却将一个庞大的商业帝国完好无损地交给了他，他甚至不需要任何在科技或者商业方面的才华，也足够毫无忧虑的度过此生，但他在继承财富的同时也继承了天才与诅咒，最终让他抛却一切，与酒精和麻木空虚共了此生。

“但你的朋友们呢？他们怎么能眼睁睁地看着你…”

做一个徘徊在街头的廉价婊子，Tony在心中补全了男人的问话，处于教养，这话也许难以启齿，Tony能理解。“不，他们不知道。”

Tony曾经拥有过朋友，但他们接二连三地离他远去，他不怪他们，真的，毕竟他从一开始就不配得到那些，他们只不过是中途认清了Tony有多糟糕，然后迷途知返罢了。他们甚至试过拯救Tony，那反而更令Tony手足无措，因为他不知道该如何才能让他们明白这一切都是白费力气，他自甘堕落，有计划地奔赴死亡，全无拯救的必要，他把这些都讲给男人听，他赞美他们的高尚人格，不愿意看到任何人像垃圾一样被遗弃在街边，但街头的任何一个人都比Tony更值得他们的帮助。

他身无分文，隐瞒行踪，一路流浪到这个没有人能认出他的地方，在无法赊买到劣质酒的时候他第一次出卖了肉体，从此他就靠这个支付酒精和食物——但酒精永远比食物重要，因此在那些赚的不够多的晚上，他只会买下一瓶商店里最便宜的酒。

“他们不知道你这儿…”男人喃喃自语。

Tony只能点点头作为回应。

“拜托了，至少告诉他们你还活着，别让他们担心。”

“我不会这么做的，这没意义。”

“他们会想要知道的。”男人确信地重复。

会吗？

他们关心他，作为一名顶尖的科学家与商人，作为复仇者团队中的一员。但你不会关心一个婊子的死活的，没有人会。就算会，也不会多过一个嫖客对他的关心。 

他舔了舔手指上沾染的酱料，将那些不切实际的幻想掐灭了。

他曾经站在金字塔的顶端，站在曼哈顿最高的建筑之一上面，手握世界的财富与权力，俯瞰纸醉金迷的花花世界，而如今他只能跪在昏暗无光的小巷中，为了几块零钱吮吸不同男人的阴茎。也许他仍然拥有这一代人中最杰出的头脑，但那早已毁于疯狂与酒精，再也无法重新运转。


End file.
